When providing a mat board for a picture, it is frequently desired to add a decorative V-groove or the like about the picture in the mat board. The creation of such V-grooves is a difficult and time-consuming task.
One manner in which V-grooves can be provided is to use a mat cutter having a bevelled cutting blade movably mounted on a cutting guide disposed adjacent an associated mat guide. Using the bevel cutting head, a regular bevelled opening is cut in the mat. Then, the fallout piece is placed in the mat cutter and the bevelled cutting blade is used to trim approximately 1/16 inch off of each side. The fallout piece is then reinserted in the mat and tape is applied to the back of the fallout piece and mat to hold the fallout piece in place. Depending on the accuracy of the mat cutting apparatus, an attractive and fairly consistent V-groove is created in a mat in this manner. However, such a system for creating V-grooves requires a precise mat cutting system, as well as being relatively time consuming and subject to simple errors which can ruin the entire job.